1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply, and more particularly, to the controller of the power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power supplies have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. For safety reasons, galvanic isolation is provided between a primary side and a secondary side of an off-line power supply. In case that the controller is configured at the primary side of the power supply, it would be difficult to control an output current of the power supply. Thus it is desirable to provide a controller for controlling the output current of the power supply at the primary side of the power supply.